Ai no Zutto
by Shi no Tenshi6
Summary: fei/usa silver millenium leading to ac
1. Truth

Disclaimer: i dont own gw or sm  
  
''thinking ""talking Chap 1. Truth Princess Serenity, Usagi to friends and family, walked down the huge silver hallway of her mother's palace. She could hardly wait. 'I'll finally get to see him. After so long' she thought as she passed several doors.  
  
**Flashback** Usagi sat on the bench in the grand garden of her home. "Do you really have to go?" Usagi asked with concern in her eyes. "Yes." "Why?" "It is necessary for me to advise Endymion to not make unwise choices for the sake of Earth and the Moon." "Go then, but promise you will return?" "I have to. I have to go The Great Ball. All of Endymion's court will be there," he said with a smile at the thought of getting to see her again. "I can't go with you to the ball can I?" Usagi said this with sorrow upon her face. "I'm afraid not. No one knows yet about us, except Minako." **End Flashback**  
  
A familiar voice brought the young hime back to reality. "Usa, mother would like a word with you." The pristine voice belonged to her oneesan, Zechs. His hair was milky white and he was dressed in a black chinese style suit- instead of the normal white the moon was known for. "Why?" Usagi said with such confusion. "Do I ever know?" Zechs shot back in sarcasm. "I suppose you don't. Where is she?" "Well you don't have to voice everything. She's in her private chamber." Usagi ran as fast as she could to see her mother. It wasn't often she would speak to her in her private chamber. That was for things of the utmost of importance. Usagi raised her hand to knock on the door when she realized she should probably try to look more like a princess. She straightened her white spaghetti strap dress and her ran her fingers through her silvery hair knock knock..."Enter," came from the regal voice from behind the great doors. There sat her mother on a midnight blue chair. She was reading tarot as she would usually be found doing. "Ohayoo my dear musume," said the Queen without looking up from her cards. "Ohayou Gozaimasu Okasaan-sama," said Usagi as she sat down in the chair across from her mother. "You called for me?" Usagi said with grace. "Yes it is about something of warning." Her mother had put away the cards and had a look of shocking concern on her face. "Why must I be warned?" Usagi asked with great worry in her voice. "We will get to that, as you know every now and again your brother leaves for quite some time. He leaves in fact every time there is a full moon seen from earth."  
  
"This is b/c of your father," the Queen now seemed to have to turn away from her daughter's facial expressions. "My father??" Usagi felt this conversation was getting very confusing. "Yes, he was from earth." "I know this you told me when I was very young." Usagi said this with great honor; she was pleased with her talent for remembering things. "I didn't tell you everything." The Queen was ashamed with her actions of deception to her only daughter. "Your father was a shifter." Usagi seemed vexed because was unfamiliar with this new term. Hinting at her daughter's unfamiliar use of this word she tried to explain. "This means he could change forms. A shapeshifter. His animal was a leopard, a great cat from earth. His blood runs through your brother's veins as well as yours. You were born with the same ability." Usagi now knew what it meant for your world to be ripped from everything you ever knew. She had never thought this would happen. Usagi couldn't help but cry. She ran out of her mother's room and straight to the garden to cry her sorrows, leaving a distressed Queen in her chamber. 


	2. worries

Chapter 2.Worries  
  
The garden was always beautiful this time of year, summer. Well if you could call it summer. The seasons were always the same on the moon. Usagi sat on a bench made of alabaster. Small moons and stars were carved out of it. She was surrounded by the simplicity of lilies and orchids. She wept until she couldn't find tears to cry anymore. 'What will he think of me? I'm a monster. I will forever be lonely.' A new voice joined her thoughts. "Usagi?? Please don't cry." The voice wasn't in her head; it was someone beside her. That someone happened to be the person she really didn't want to see, Zechs. "Please Usagi, don't cry." Zechs said once again while beginning to sit on the bench next to her. Usagi looked up to be faced with those worried green eyes of her brother. "KISAMA!!" Usagi's rage was now at a full force and directed toward her brother. "HOW COULD YOU!!!YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL ME!!AFTER EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
**Flashback** A young Usagi (AN: shes around 6 and he's 15) ran up to her older brother at the spaceport. "ZECHS!!!" Zechs, now in his teens, turned around to see his younger sister run to him. "Zechs where are you going?" Usagi said as Zechs picked her up. "I'm going to Earth, lil bunny." "Why must you go?" Zechs turned toward his comrades for a little help. "B/c I have business to attend to." He finally said. "Will it be fun?" Usagi asked with curiosity. "I'm afraid it will be quite boring." "oh, well have fun." Usagi was given to her nanny who came running up quite a while after. Waving good bye Usagi wondered if Zechs would bring her a gift from earth, knowing full well he would. **End Flashback** "You lied to me, after all these years. Why??" spoke the now calmer hime. Usagi sobbed once more, now all over Zechs clothes. He tried to calm her. "It was forbidden. I was never to speak a word of it. Even the people who went with me didn't know." "Does Quatre??" Usagi looked concerned for her younger brother's fate. "Yes he found me out. Being a very scientific person he found me out." Zechs said with great distaste to let her know she was the last to know again. "He knows his fate as well??" "Yes." "And no one wanted to let the slow person of the gene pool know??" Usagi said to lighten the mood that was made the air thick with anger. 


	3. living with fate

Chapter 3. Living with Fate  
  
Usagi decided she would have to live with everything. If she could stand political meetings, she could take on this. Her only concern was what he would think. She was so worried about everything that recently happened she forgot Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami would be arriving soon. Making her way into the sky blue room at the end of the hall, she suddenly felt as though she was being watched. "Is someone there? Hello?" Usagi said as trying to peer into the dark shadows in the hall. 'Oh, do I have to be soo damn paranoid??' Usagi thought as dismissing the uneasy feeling she had. She made her way in to her room to change and shut the doors. "Your beautiful Usa-chan. This news will crush you" came a small whisper only shadows would hear. Usagi's suspicion was right. She was being watched. From the shadows emerged Chang Wufei, heir of Earth's Asian Province and Supreme advisor to Endymion. 


	4. Unlucky News

Chapter 4. Unlucky News  
  
Usagi made her way to the space port wearing a plain white dress and white chinese style shoes (AN: Wufei's only white). Her hair was braided back and had silver butterfly pins in it. She didn't have to wait long for the ship to arrive. Out stepped the Princesses of Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus. Everyone wore a dress similar to Usagi's but each of there respected color. "Odango Atama." "Bunny." "Usagi." "You know that flight attendant is really hot!!" "Minako!!" came from everyone. "Sorry," Minako said looking positively devious. They all hugged Usagi and made their way to her room. "Usagi please tell me you have seen him!" came from the overly hyper Venusian Princess. "MINAKO!" said Usagi in a harsh whisper. To no avail the other three heard. "Who?!?" the said in unison. Usagi was about to divulge her secret when Minako came up with the worst lie in the existence of her being. "Endymion of course." Minako said coolly, silently cursing herself lying and having that horrid name come out of her mouth. Usagi wasn't good at lying and kept walking toward her room. She didn't answer any questions from her friends because she really didn't know the answer. Makoto was the last to go in the room when she suddenly stopped in the doorway. 'I know your here. Who are you?' she thought. "Mako what's wrong?" questioned Usagi. She now knew she was being watched. "Nothing Bunny." Said Jupiter's Princess with a smile. Upon Usagi entering the room she felt the presence also. 'You are here!!' Usagi thought. She made her way toward the shadows to find him. She quickly did. "Why are you hiding?" Usagi whispered kissing him softly. " They aren't supposed to know. How did you know I was here?" Wufei asked curiously. "I don't know." Usagi said looking at the floor. She didn't want to tell him yet. "Usagi?" came from a voice of grace. " Oh shit it's my mom." Usagi said with worry, but found she was only talking to the wall. "Usagi," came her mother's voice again. "Here," she said. "Please don't do that. I have a pressing matter to discuss since we were unable to earlier." "Yes mother?" Usagi spoke with happiness in her voice. " To speak plainly, you are betrothed," said Queen Selenity expressionless. "To who?" Usagi said with glee for hope it would be Wufei. "To Endymion. This is the reason for the Great Ball tomorrow night." "You can't expect me to marry that....thing?" Usagi said in horror. "Yes I do. The Silver Alliance must be accomplished. Too many people are getting hurt," Queen Selenity spoke with distress dripping off her lips. "What about what I want?" spoke Usagi with rage. "You are the Tsuki no Hime, Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo and for that future to happen you will marry Endymion or suffer the conscience!!" The Queen raised her voice in anger. She wished she wasn't as harsh as she had sounded. "Usagi...I..." Selenity spoke with sadness. "No you don't understand. You don't care!" Usagi sobbed and went to find comfort in her best friends' arms. 


	5. Unbearable knowledge

Chapter 5 Unbearable Knowledge  
  
When Usagi came in she found her friends politely talking amongst themselves. Of boys no doubt. When they realized she was there crying, they ran to see what had there young hime upset. Usagi felt at though today was the most horrible day in the whole of her life. All she wished for was to be safe in Wufei's arms. Free from today's horrors. "Usa...," came the soft voice of Ami, "Usa please stop crying. Is this because of Endymion?" "No, this is because of my mother. She told me I was betrothed to Endymion," Usagi said with tears streaking down her face. A confused Makoto spoke up before Rei got the chance, " Wait, I thought you wanted to be with Endymion?" Minako looked flushed at having to tell that she lied to her friends. "I'm sorry you guys, it's mainly my fault. We wanted to keep it a secret. Actually he did. I didn't understand then. Now I do. I saw them together. That's how I know," Minako looked so ashamed at herself she couldn't stop looking at the floor. "Odango Atama why didn't you tell us? You're our hime. We want you to be happy," said the unusually calm Rei. " I know I'm really sorry," stated Usagi. "Well you might as well tell us who he is," proclaimed Ami. "The heir of the Asian Province, Change Wufei," said Usagi with pride. "Otherwise known as the Supreme Advisor of Endymion," said Minako sadly. "oh," came from the minna in front of her. For they all had there loves and were free to choose who to marry. Makoto had the heart of the heir of the American Provinces, Duo Maxwell. Ami had Trowa Barton, heir to the German Provinces of Earth. Rei had the mysterious Hiiro Yui, heir of the Japanese Provinces. Minako was secretly in love with Quatre. Their engagement would be announce the same time as Endymion and Usagi's. Unlike Usagi, Minako and Quatre loved each other, her's was an act of duty. Usagi broke the silence with a single phrase, "I guess you guys should know something else too," spoke a very disturbed Usagi. "Not another secret. What now you got kids or something?" said Rei sarcastically. "No Rei. Remember how Zechs goes to Earth every month? Its because of that," Usagi held her finger up to stop Makoto from interrupting, "No Mako-chan. No questions yet. Let me finish. I'm a shapeshifter. I dont know how it works. I just found out today. Supposedly i can turn into a cat, a leopard really. Zechs and Quatre can too. I haven't told Wufei yet," Usagi said awkwardly. She figured her friends would storm out and want nothing else to do with her. Then she would tell Wufei and her lonely life with Endymion would begin. Instead they stayed. Even the figure no one noticed on the balcony. 


	6. unexpected encounter

Chapter 6 Unexpected Encounter  
  
He had heard every bitter word that left her mouth. His stomach became tight at now knowing what she was. It didn't change anything. He still loved her. He forever would. It was getting late and the young himes had to leave. "Goodnight Usagi," came from them all. "Goodnight minna," Usagi spoke as they left her room. Usagi got up to go change. She paused as she entered the doorway of her bathroom. Without turning around she said," I know your here. You might as well come out." Usagi turned around to be faced with her tenshi. She began to cry and couldn't seem to stop. He knew why she was crying. He came to her, embraced her and carried her to the bed.(AN: NO YOU HENTAI!!!) He let Usagi cry as long as she needed to. Finally she spoke, " I'm sorry Chang." Usagi said with sobs in her voice. "Don't be. You shouldn't be crying anyway." Wufei said with ease. "I have to tell you, before I cry again or someone interrupts. I...." Usagi began, but was cut off by Wufei placing a finger on her lips. "I know. I heard you tell your friends. I came to see you and instead i found them talking. I'm sorry," he said in a toneless voice. "I understand if you want to leave," Usagi said with disappointment, while getting off the bed. She walked to balcony to try to leave his gaze. She didn't want to see him leave, if he was going to. Instead, Wufei came up to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Ai shiteru Usa-chan. Ai shiteru eien. No matter what you become," Wufei kissed her softly. "I have to go Usa. I'll be back tomarrow," Wufei said while walking to the door, when Usagi caught his arm. "I'm not done yet. I'm betrothed...to Endymion," she was hurt by making this statement. "I know. I knew before you told me. I wanted to tell you." Wufei stood proud, but his black orbs gave him away. They held hurt and unshed tears. Usagi was the only one to ever see what he truely felt. She knew they could never runaway. Where would they go? They decided they would have to live without each other. "Stay one more night. Please?" Usagi said to him. "I will," was Wufei's only remark. ~~Next Day~~ Usagi woke up to an empty bed. 'Did we..?' was all she could think. She pushed the thought out of her mind and got dressed for the day. It would be a very busy day. She had many appointments to make and as usual she was late. Usagi was off to the palace tailor to get the final measurements on her dress. On the way Usagi passed a room where loud shouting was heard. Usagi walked up to the door and placed her ear next to it to hear what was going on a little better. She knew instantly who it was. It was her brother's, as well as Endymion's Court. She opened the door a crack to make sure. Sure enough Zechs was sitting beside Trowa and Duo beside him. Across sat Quatre, Wufei and Hiiro. The head of the table was empty, she knew it was for Endymion. "Are you sure Wufei?" Came the angry voice of the oldest ouji. "Yes, your majest, I'm quite sure. She told me and so did Endymion," said Wufei. His eyes were full of hatred for his prince and sorrow for his love that would never leave. In this life and the next. "Hello Princess," came a voice behind the tsuki no hime. Usagi turned around to see her dreaded fate. She stood face to face with Endymion, Prince of Earth and her betrothed. 


	7. the ball

Chapter 7 The Ball  
  
"Endymion," Usagi said with fright, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were here." "It's alright. Spying on my court are you?" Endymion said with curiosity. "No, I heard shouting and wanted to see was is was about," Usagi said coolly, "I must be off. I will see you tonight at the ball." She quickly walked away. Usagi desperately wanted to be away from him as quickly as possible. Later that day, Usagi decided to find her friends. She knew perfectly well where they were. Minako would be in the gym. Makoto in the green house, Ami in the library and Rei in the spirit room across from the palace. She decided to not visit any of them. They all had to meet in her room in an hour anyway to discuss the issue of her betrothement. Usagi was found in her room asleep by Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako. "Usa, wake up," said the small voice of Ami. "No not like that Ami, like this... WAKE UP NOW YOU ODANGO ATAMA BEFORE YOUR LATE FOR YOUR OWN BALL!!!" shrieked the Princess of Mars. Usagi shot up out of her bed and ran straight to her bathroom. This sent everyone laughing at her. "We'll be back, Bunny. We have to get ready," said the ruler of thunder. Usagi was alone when she came out of the shower. She found her dress that had been in the works for many months now. It was stunning. A silver spaghetti strap dress with a criss cross back. It had sequins sparsely at the top and adding in a cascade down the dress. He hair was in a loose long braid with small stars in it. Her only regret was not being able to go with Wufei. "Usagi?" came a voice outside her door. "I'm coming minna," she said with a smile. Outside her door stood Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, as well as Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. "You made it!" Usagi screamed while hugging the outer senshi. "I would never miss such an occasion, keneko," said the senshi of winds. "Me either," came from the smallest of them all, Hotaru. "We better hurry, or we will definitely be late," said Michiru. They made their way to the ballroom. Each one with stars in there eyes, everyone except Usagi. The doors opened and each stepped out when their name was called. Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka. Each stood before a designated seat. Endymion was then announced and stood before his rightful place. Usagi and then her mother was finally called. After the applause was finished, the Queen sat as did everyone else. "Welcome to the White Moon Kingdom. Today is a great day in history. Today we unite two things. The Earth and The Moon. We also unite Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity in a betrothed marriage," said the Queen in a regal voice. Everyone was pleased with this announcement. Everyone but Usagi and Wufei. 


End file.
